


take notice

by glbertblythes



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, Canon Divergence - Anne with an E, F/M, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glbertblythes/pseuds/glbertblythes
Summary: just posting some prompts i wrote on my tumblr :) @glbertblythes.tumblr.comPrompt: the other kids are conspiring behind Anne and Gilberts back, about how its been some time since the dance practice and they are tired of waiting for one of them to do something so they post on the notice board for them





	take notice

“It’s been two weeks and they’ve barely looked at each other in the eyes,” Josie Pye said, startling the group back into focus around the notice board. “Diana, you were in their set. You witnessed _all of it_.”

Diana began to stutter. “Well, I- uh. Josie Pye, why do you care so much? I feel like Gilbert and Anne’s feelings for one another are none of our business.”

Josie rolled her eyes. “This is actually the first exciting thing to happen in this school for probably years. Ruby is far gone over Moody, so is it really an issue?”

“I feel this is wrong, Josie. An invasion of privacy or something,” Diana argued and Josie just laughed, shaking her head. 

“I’m sure this would happen sooner or later,” Josie reasoned, pulling a small sheet of paper from in between her slate and her books. “Pencil?”

Almost everyone in the Avonlea schoolhouse had noticed Gilbert and Anne’s intense staring during the dance practice, and they were getting quite bored of waiting for something - anything - to happen after that. Josie, of course, was the one to make it all of her business, and after lunch, they had conspired to meet after school without Anne nor Gilbert knowing and take the initiative of posting on the take notice board in favor of Gilbert. 

“Hello? Are any of you listening? Tillie! Pencil, now please!” Josie ordered and Tillie reluctantly passed her pencil into Josie’s open hand. “Now, what should we write? Any ideas?”

Tillie gave a shrug. “How about… ‘_Anne’s hair looks absolutely gorgeous in the morning sun_’?” 

“That’s actually really good, Tillie,” Diana praised. “I think we all still remember when Anne hit Gilbert with her slate after he called her carrots,” the girls giggle, grinning foolishly. 

“It’s settled then,” Josie claims, beginning to scribble onto the small sheet of paper. “There.”

The girls huddle around the notice board as Josie lifts up the sheet of paper, taking a small thumbtack, piercing the paper and pushing it further into the oak of the board. Josie smiles as they all take a step back, admiring their secretive work.

–

The next morning, Diana is giddy with excitement as she meets Anne in the schoolyard who is heading towards the stream to place her milk.

“Anne! Wait!” Diana calls as Anne turns towards her, flashing a toothy grin.

“Oh, Diana! What a splendid morning it is!” Anne gleams as Diana ropes her arm within her elbow and they begin to walk together. 

“Shall we take a look at the board while we wait for the others? Surely someone must have posted after school yesterday,” Diana insists and Anne gives a slight nod.

“I don’t see why not,” Anne replies as both girls place their milk side by side in the stream and then head towards the notice board. As they approach, Anne gasps and Diana desperately tries to hold back her grin.

“Wow, Anne! Another notice! But, surely I saw Charlie rushing home after school to tend to his family?”

Anne swallows nervously. “Then, who else could it be?” There’s a slight flutter of nerves in Anne’s stomach as a certain someone begins to fill her thoughts, her cheeks flushing a bright red. 

Diana smiles. “Possibly… Gilbert?”

“_Gilbert_? As in, _Gilbert Blythe_? Diana, there is possibly no way. Gilbert Blythe told me he is not a take notice kind of guy!”

“Oh, Anne, come on! I noticed the way he looked at you and how you looked back at him during the dance practice!” Diana teased as Anne let out a huff. “Actually, I do recall seeing Gilbert hover around here after school yesterday.”

“Diana, you have to listen to yourself. Do you understand what you’re even saying? Gilbert is not-”

“Good morning, ladies!” Called a voice from behind them, and as they turned they found Gilbert smiling and clutching his school bag. “How are you today?”

“Very well, thank you,” Diana answered, giving a small smile as Anne stood frigid beside her.

“Good morning, Gilbert,” Anne said curtly, avoiding his gaze. “Diana, would you please see if Miss Stacey has arrived yet?”

Diana lifted an eyebrow in confusion. “Um, sure? I’ll… be right back.”

As Diana scurried off, Anne let out a deep breath. “Why did you post this?” Anne confronted, crossing her arms.

“Post what?” Gilbert asked, his face quizzical. 

“The notice of my _hair!_ Of all things, Gilbert Blythe, you chose to notice my hair!” Anne’s voice began to tremble with nervousness as Gilbert ghosted past her, standing in front of the board.

“Anne, wait. I didn’t post this,” Gilbert said, trying his best to calm Anne down.

“Diana said so! She said she saw you post this!”

Gilbert’s eyebrows furrowed as he shook his head. “I certainly did not.”

Anne frowned, a small spike of disappointment occurring in her stomach. “You didn’t?”

Gilbert shook his head. “No.”

“Oh,” Anne sighed, feeling defeated, the small pin of hope of it actually being Gilbert fleeting away. 

“But wait, Anne,” Gilbert started as Anne turned away from him. “If I’m honest, I would notice this. Your hair looks amazing in the morning sun, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert,” Gilbert grinned as Anne’s eyes widened, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. 

“You’re truly something else, Gilbert Blythe.”


End file.
